Sorcery
by Loki Seven
Summary: Chapter 2 UP! Luffy's gang visits the next island in the Grand Line!!!! PLEAZ GiVE ME MORE R&R pleaz!
1. Prologue

Ladies and Gentlemen...  
  
This is a fanfictionous story about the upcoming 'big thing' in anime. This story continues on after the fall of Mr 0. I am 15 and I'm a foreign, so my grammar sux. Feel to ask questions to me loki3seven@hotmail.com. I wrote this due to the opening of a One Piece folder in fanfiction.net (about time...). (And the many releases of one piece Hentai doushins.) ^_^  
  
Sorcery -By Loki3seven  
  
{You Are born....}  
  
[What?]  
  
{Are U Happy?}  
  
[Well... Kinda... Wait, Who R u?]  
  
{Fate}  
  
[Fate?]  
  
{Yeah, Fate}  
  
[Oh]  
  
[How's Father Time?]  
  
{Well... He's hanging}  
  
[So... What now?]  
  
{U will see}  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
..  
  
..  
  
. "He's born Alice!!"  
  
"Look at him, he's so peaceful"  
  
"My lord, it is time for the blessing"  
  
"Please, be gentle to this loved one, I beg of you."  
  
"Don't worry my lord, he will be among heaven in our care."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
(2 Days later...)  
  
"My Lord!"  
  
"What? Is it my child?"  
  
"Yes, it is"  
  
"Well what is it?"  
  
"He's has full potential in the art of wizardly... but"  
  
"but what?"  
  
"He is not a wizard my lord, but indeed a sorcerer, I'm sorry."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
(7 years later)  
  
"Piss off!"  
  
"No, please! Teach me!"  
  
"I'm retired you little runt, go back home!!!!"  
  
"But... I don't have a home..."  
  
"Oh... well that's different. ARRRGGHHH!!! All right, I'll teach you, just don't piss me off!"  
  
"Yes Master"  
  
"Master eh? I like that, what's your name?"  
  
"I... can't remember..."  
  
"Well, I shall call you... Merlin, after the greatest wizard who ever lived"  
  
"Merlin..."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
I never knew anything about my life. I remember Dale, a great wizard that served with King Bazil, thought me. After the fall of his majesty, he was banished among that town and lived in a remotely horrible jungle.  
  
"Hey Merlin, time to eat!" shouted Dale. I wasn't that hungry for rats. But hey, free food and free education is all right in my book.  
  
"So Dale, what are we gonna do tonight?" I said  
  
"Well, I need to talk to you about your learning" He replied back as he stuffed his mouth with a mouthful of bread.  
  
"What's Up?"  
  
"Well... you're not a natural born wizard, kid. You're a rare find in today's world."  
  
"So... what am I?"  
  
"You're not a wizard, but you are a sorcerer"  
  
I was shocked, briefly. Dale told me about the sorcerers. They ruled the world with negative magic as they were trained to be assassins and murderers. They were nearly wiped out after the rise of King Basil. I slowly took out a bite off the cooked rat's stomach and consumed slowly. I laughed at a mere thought of me ruling the world with my fingers.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing, hahahahahahahahaha. I was just thinking that I ruled the world. Hahahahahahahaha" I replied.  
  
"Son, not only you're a sorcerer, but your Mana potential is the highest I've ever encountered."  
  
I laughed harder, Dale was a typical joker and once I believed there was a snake down my pants.  
  
But he wasn't laughing and he looked dead serious.  
  
"Okay master, don't hold it in"  
  
He was still straight-faced.  
  
"I'm serious Merlin, you have the most potential I've ever seen, hell, ever heard."  
  
I kept on laughing; I couldn't stop.  
  
"I'll prove it Merlin, cast a fire spell on that bush"  
  
"No! It will just fuse out and I'll make a fool out of myself."  
  
"Just do it"  
  
I sighed as I concentrated my will and spiritual energy and slowly chanted the words.  
  
"Tuber, Clotug, huMara!"  
  
Now, I expected a small stack of smoke coming from my hand, but I didn't expect a big fireball coming out of my hand and toasting the bush  
  
"SHIT!" I shouted  
  
"Told you so. Now, I long does a regular wizard master that? 3 years? You mastered that in 3 weeks." Dale  
  
I stared at my hand; as it was a porno mag, as felt it, as there were no tricks or trickery hidden. Then I realized, that Dale's words were true. (no Duhhhh) Then, he handed me a small tome that he treasured. I stared at him.  
  
"This is my spell I've jotted down through my life. These will be more useful to you than me."  
  
"Master.. I can't accept this!"  
  
"You can and you will. It's a dangerous world out there Merlin. This will influence you to protect yourself."  
  
"Master, I..."  
  
"By the way, I'm not you master anymore"  
  
He smiled as I felt this warm feeling in my heart as he appointed me his 1st graduate. That surprised me. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------- By tomorrow he was gone, as he left a letter to me to read. He wrote that he would be in a place where old people will find peace and other crap like that. He also told me that I should be traveling to various places and mastering my spells.  
  
I smiled as I joined that letter to the back of the tome and began a journey I would never forget...  
  
2 B Continued.....  
  
  
  
copyright, under Loki's company (Condom Inc.) and copying this fan fiction will be breaching the fan fiction rulebook under 14f: PLEAZ DON't COPY!!! 


	2. Chapter 1: Recruit (Part:1)

Er. this is my second publish of Chapter Part 1. I just changed the currency value. Hey Guys, hope you like reading this fanfic series. Send me questions to my e-mail. What should I to the fanfic to? First Person or Third Person?  
  
I do not own One Piece. I'm not THAT interested in Anime. Sorcery - Chapter 1: Recruit (Part 1)  
  
11 years have passed right under my nose. It seems that time can be ironic, and pass years in minutes. I been hanging for the last decade and grew a rough beard. I despised of having a moustache, it looked gay-ish (No Offence). It's been eleven years since wizard Dale taught me. A lotta changes have been made due to pirates. The people who could control Mana have nearly been wiped out because of the new kings (Bastards). I sighed as I slurped some strong Sake.  
  
I looked around the bar; it was full of pirates, thugs and prostitutes trying to make a living. I ordered the same stuff I usually do. Fried Rice with a glass of strong sake. I sat quietly as I finished my meal.  
  
"Thank You." I said. 7,500 Bellies was handed in total. I dug in my hand in search for more. But... working in a job with barely no pay, fuels your anger for something you don't expect. I looked at the person, and to me, seemed to be a very attractive. God... it sucked being shy. I began to open my mouth to ask her out when...  
  
"You're welcome, please come again." She replied. Well that kills it, as my mouth turned to stone and I couldn't say anything. I guess the only reason I ate here, is to see that smile. It smelted the depression and dilemmas I have. I smiled back, but it seemed that did anything to her.  
  
I quietly headed out through the door. Hands in my pockets, head down and going 4 ks per hour. I looked at the sign "The Jolly Roger", how original. I took a deep breath, as I walked out to a town with infinite possibilities.  
  
"What to do... join a gang? Fuck a Whore? Get a new Job? Hmm..."  
  
Although talking myself helps a little, it made me look like a loner, a vagabond, or in simple terms, a retard. I slouched down as I slumped to the deepest part of the city named Atlantis. It's a pity that such a beautiful city is named after this sleazy town. I checked my hands for any bruises from the manual labor I had to serve for a decent salary. Working with shovels and spades does build your body up. So far I have a six-pack and a cute face (Well at least that what my boss tells me). The soon-to-be greatest sorcerer was working with no-qualified workers for the rest of his life. How Pathetic.  
  
"Help Me!!!!!" The Girl shouted.  
  
Whoa. I turned around to see that it came from that place I've been visited, and that demonic laughter didn't seem right either. Maybe this is a sign or something. I would like to see myself as a hero, but I was kinda evil. I ran to see if any people were in deep shit.  
  
"Come on Bitch, it's easy. Turn around and bend over. After that, I take it from there..."  
  
SLAP  
  
"HELP!!!"  
  
Great, I was the only person who could save her. Getting beaten up on a Friday was bad news. Big balls or Chickenshit? Do or Die? I chose to live. I quickly ran and said the heroic words  
  
"Let her go, or else..."  
  
"Who's this runt? Come on gang let's beat him up, then rape the bitch." The leader was no pushover. He was 7 foot 5 (He looked like it.) He was heavily armed with a cutlass, with two muskets placed in his sash. I saw this guy in a wanted poster; he was worth five hundred thousand bellies. This is going to be the easiest money I'll ever make.  
  
"You're in deep shit now, you dumbass." I replied. The leader was fumed with anger. He unsheathed his cutlass and took a lunging attack as his flunkies started shooting me with their muskets. Damn he smelled bad. Everything looked in slow motion as he and his flunkies attacked me. My eyes finally opened, and thank God. I smirked as I chanted the following words...  
  
Noctora, Muchifako, Barrios... (PING!)  
  
A invisible screen immediately covered me. Shit, these guys aren't bright aren't they? As sparks and flashes happen, their attacks were useless. Fortunately, there was a nearly impenetrable shield in front of me. They kept shooting the wall and slicing the wall and stared at me as if I was a ghost. I smiled as I cracked my knuckles and have a fight I haven't had for a long time.  
  
"What the fuck?" He said those magic words. Time to Kick ass.  
  
Tuber, Clotug, Duggethisf!  
  
My hand slowly began to cover with stone, as they were dumbfounded as hell. I concentrated my spiritual energy into one deadly punch. I inhaled slowly; closed my hand to deliver.  
  
SMACK!!!!!!  
  
The big lump of shit flied across and crashed HARD into a wall. He was knocked down as I slowly inhaled. Closed, then reopened my eyes slowly. I griped my hand to see my whole hand has been turned to rock. The flunkies were stunned to find he was knocked out by a single punch. They dropped their muskets by reflex, and began to shake and whimper. They just froze as I stood before them to see that their leader was no good anymore.  
  
"........................................Boo" I chanted.  
  
They ran out immediately as I said the word. I smiled to see people actually afraid of me. People stared at me, then cheered. I looked towards that girl and offered her a hand. She smiled as I picked her up from the floor. She then 'forced' herself and landed on my lips. I was surprised and kinda aroused. Who would have thought I got a kiss and 500 gs at the same time. I knew I was gonna get laid today :).  
  
"Thank you so much, Mr...?" The Gurl asked  
  
"Er... Merlin... no Mr..." I squeaked out weakly. SHIT! I guess I was still shy about talking to her. I guess confidence and experience was the keys to a relationship, but I had neither. I blushed as she snickered. Yay, she likes me... I hope. I walked towards the door, when I forgot that big brute. When I picked him up...  
  
"Daddy?" He asked.  
  
Guess I was to hard on him, oh well.  
  
SMACK!!!  
  
I walked out, dragging the pervert as I went to the nearest Marine station to get my cish-ash. I dangled my hand due to the 'Punch Recoil'. Man, maybe I should be a marine and catch pirates. One guy named Monkey D. Luefy was worth One billion Bellies. I laughed out loudly, Merlin the Marine...  
  
"Hey!!!" ? shouted.  
  
I turned around to confront... noone? I was kinda confused...  
  
"Down here!!!" ? exclaimed.  
  
I looked down to see a small reindeer that could talk. K... this is weird...  
  
"Are you interested in joining a gang?" He questioned  
  
I thought about that thought. I always wanted to join a gang, and have a guys back me up when things get ugly. What the hell am I saying? I'm stuck on a shithole town, working in a dead-end job and I'm holding a measly five hundred thousand bellies in my hand. Dale always said to try new things.  
  
"Uhhhh... sure! Nothing else to do...." I replied  
  
My vision of the world changed immediately after what I said to the deer. The air seemed to be more soothing, the sky looked less cloudy; my grouchy mood disappeared in my whole entire body. I smiled, as I felt a warm feeling that started from the top of my head to the bottom of my toes.  
  
"Great, follow me, my name is Chopper." He announced  
  
-to be continued  
  
--? loki3seven@hotmail.com 


	3. Sorcery> Chapter 1: Recruit (Part 2)

Hey... I'm surprised you got so far... Hope you like the second part, chapter 1!!! Pleaz R&R and don't be afraid to give questions submitted to ( (loki3seven@hotmail.com)  
  
I don't own One Piece, but if I did, I would change the name "Gold Roger" to my name. :D  
  
Sorcery - Chapter 1: Recruit (Part 2)  
  
The deer lead me to the docks, as he pointed out to a ship. This could only mean one thing, that he wanted me to join a pirate gang. Seagulls were squawking and merchants were trying to make a living here. While it had a beautiful view of the horizon, it stunk of fish and resin. A lotta shit and things you won't believe have happened, and yes, piracy was one of them. I stared at the deer for quite a while now, and still he wasn't getting pissed off. I admired him.  
  
"Hey guys, this is the guy I was talking about." He pronounced.  
  
The 'guys' were not dressed as run-of-the-mill pirates. The ship was in top condition. They didn't smell bad. A girl was in their entourage. They were smart. One guy wore a black suit and black pants, while a girl was wearing a t- shirt with a skirt that went to her inner thighs (YaY!). I was definitely NOT joining a regular pirate gang. My cloak then seemed to weigh over my shoulder, which meant this wasn't a good idea. Jesus, the girl was TRULY a babe.  
  
"Who's he?" The girl asked.  
  
POOF!  
  
"Hey she's a babe!"  
  
Oh no, It's my conscience again. I know people who have this supposed to be nuts. But don't insult people who are nuts!  
  
"What are you waiting for, say Hi!"  
  
I looked at my 'Mini Me'. Although people see nothing, I saw me, 1/10 my size.  
  
"Hi"  
  
POOF!  
  
"So, who is he?" She still asked.  
  
"He is our new Alchemist." Chopper replied.  
  
"He doesn't look that sturdy in combat"  
  
"Hey. sorry, don't know your name."  
  
"Er.Merlin"  
  
"Hey Merlin, this is our gang. See the guy in the suit is Sanji.  
  
He had a strange marking on his left eyebrow. He was wearing the suit and looked more of a gentleman than a barbaric pirate. He looked like a complete playboy and had a snag's face. He also had black leather shoes that looked expensive. Hell, he looked like a role model to all pimps out there.  
  
"The girl is Nami."  
  
Nami, I repeat, is a babe. She had firm juicy. lips and she had a friendly face. She looked more like a civilian more than a ferocious pirate. In fact, she doesn't look ferocious at all, hell, she doesn't even look like a pirate! Her clothing is probably the stuff you buy at the Gap. Her hair looks washed in Shampoo, than Soap. She smells like a rose farm and still she hangs around a ship with thieves and lowlifes. Strange.  
  
"And Pinocchio here is Usop."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
The 'Pinocchio' had a really long nose, four inches! I think. On his head was a pair of goggles. He had a large slingshot slung in his waist. Also a rather small mechanical hammer is peeking from his waist bag. He really looked like Yasop, the sharpshooter whom assisted 'Red Head' Shanks, a legendary pirate whom is still alive and kicking.  
  
"What the hell is going on?"  
  
The guy who questioned everyone looked, talked and acted like the famous and deadly Roronoa Zoro. My mind said it's him, but my common sense said it's just a look-alike. Then I saw his swords, three in detail. I was nervous like hell. I was fully crapping my pants that this gang was the straw-hat gang.  
  
"You're Roronoa Zoro!"  
  
"No, I'm not"  
  
Maybe I was hallucinating; this can't be THE Roronoa Zoro. But those three swords sheathed under his waist isn't you see everyday. I was puzzled as hell, and he doesn't look scary. But something happened to my common sense right after I looked at him. Maybe he IS Roronoa Zoro, but even if he is. what will happen?  
  
"But you're carrying three swords!"  
  
"There are a lotta people training in 3 sword fighting"  
  
He is right. Due to the statement "Three Swords are better than two", many people tried futilely to master using three swords simultaneously. Although only few people actually master it, they made a fortune trying to teach new generations to learn their unique style. I wanted to stop saying these stupid questions, or else some stuff might get too complicated. But I couldn't stop. Damn I hate my curiosity!  
  
"What about that bandanna around your right arm?"  
  
"Fashion statement"  
  
"Oh"  
  
Phew! Lucky that question didn't prove anything. I kept staring at him while he didn't face me. I tried to squint my eyes and tried to judge him, but no effect. He REALLY looked like Roronoa Zoro, so. why do I still think that he's Roronoa Zoro? UGGHHH!!!! I wanted to bash my head and do something to take this thought off my brain.  
  
"Who's this guy?" He asked.  
  
"He's our new alchemist that Nami wanted!" Chopper replied.  
  
"Ok... what to you want from me?" I nervously squeaked out.  
  
"We want you do be our alchemist. Chopper here is our medical doctor, but still a doctor needs material to heal us." Nami replied.  
  
I was still making my mind. Although Dale said I was a liiiiittttttlllle bit seasick, the adventure was too tempting to say no. Why am I so tense? It's just a gang, I mean they don't look THAT bad to me. I guess I was born soft, and I hated that.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Hi, I'm Back!!"  
  
I look around to see who said that. I kept looking to see whose voice that who said that. I turned around again to see a blur.  
  
"Aaaaaaaarrrggghhh!!!!!!" I screeched.  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
I turned around to see who just crashed. It was Monkey D. Luffy. wait. Did I just say Monkey D. Luffy? I mean, the pirate who is wanted for 1 billion bellies? I pounded my head to think it's NOT him, and just a look-alike like Zoro there. ARRGGHHH!!!! Now I got that fringin' thought again in my fringin' head! Plus, now I looked like a friggin' retard now, due to my friggin' face friggin' expression!  
  
"Dude, what wrong with you?" Sanji stared.  
  
"Hey Chopper, is this guy our new alchemist?" 'Luffy' questioned  
  
"Yep, he is"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
My mouth was locked and my teeth felt like they were dipped in cement. I kept staring at him, as the soon-to-be-greatest pirate/ soon-to-be-greatest pirate look-alike was praising me. I didn't know I should be thankful, or just die in happiness. What was that sound coming from?  
  
"That's the guy who stole my merchandise!!! GET HIM!!!"  
  
Oh crap, there was a BIG mob of angry Marines heading to our ship. No. not big, how about HUGE? There are at least 200 marines towards our way. Damn my fears took the best of me. I just froze and galleons of sweat dripped from my forehead. I looked around to see every person on the ship trying to open the sail and trying to escape. Damn, I had to look like I'm doing something, and. I sucked at that.  
  
"Wait Luffy, did you steal that stuff?" Sanji asked.  
  
"What's your point?" He innocently replied.  
  
"YOU IDIOT!" The rest shouted.  
  
I looked around to see that I was the only idle person here. I decided to chomp down my fears and start to make a difference in this world. I felt a rush of confidence I've never felt before. I started to breathe more easily and my vision started to become perfect. I smirked as I chanted the following words.  
  
"GUNTHERT VLLIOS RTBUYOS!"  
  
A rare gale blew to our direction. Luckily, the sail was up, so the wind blew us to the sea, escaping the hording mob behind. I smiled, as the trouble didn't keep up with our fast pace. 'Zoro' released his grip on his white colored sword as the mob stopped running.  
  
"What the hell?" Sanji shouted.  
  
All the gang members were confused at this sudden force of wind. Although it seemed weird to them, they were relieved that they escaped trouble again. I looked around to see that everyone was staring at me, except Luffy of course. I tried to sit down, but my legs froze on the hardwood deck. Cool.  
  
"Seeya!" Luffy waved.  
  
The angry mob kept shooting at the ship with their muskets. Fortunately, the ship was STURDY and it took more than a few bullets to sink this baby. Nami was down trying to navigate where they were going, while Luffy moved the cargo into the storage. While Usop, Sanji and Chopper was still boggle- eyed because of what I did.  
  
Then. I fainted.  
  
"Hey, what's up?"  
  
I stared down to see 'Luffy' while I was lying in my hammock. I still had second thoughts about the stuff happened today. It's been 5 hours since we left, and fortunately I was asleep during the time. I wanted everything we did was just a dream, and I would wake up to follow my boring life. I still had that money I got from turning that bandit in.  
  
"Hey. if you don't mind me asking. are you really Monkey D. Luffy?" I asked  
  
Luffy smiled. Jees he smiles a LOT.  
  
"Yeah, I am"  
  
I knew it. I joined the one of the most wanted pirate gang in the world. That look-alike IS Roronoa Zoro, which is really cool. I looked around in my room, and it wasn't that bad. There were candles around the ship for light, plus there wasn't to much bugs and pests around this place. The sky was dark from now, and the rain and wind isn't that ferocious. I quietly asked him a series of questions to get my mind of ease.  
  
"How do you feel about that?"  
  
"Well.it's sometimes weird. and it's sometimes cool."  
  
I smiled as the night sky passed by. I looked at his face and saw determination in his eyes. I guess I need some of that too.  
  
"I gotta ask you something, how can you do that?"  
  
That was the million-dollar question, ladies and gentlemen. It's too bad it wasn't multichoice. Flashbacks of my history sometimes haunted me when I slept. A sorcerer isn't something you see everyday you know. I had to hide my true powers to be accepted.  
  
"Well. I was born. a sorcerer."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Ummm. I can't explain it in words. But we can use magic, not the circus 'magic', but like. people who can get water from nothing."  
  
"COOL!"  
  
That word stretched my hope. My first admirer when I used the art of Mana. My heart began to relax and my head stopped complaining. This is the first sign that these are friends that I will rely on.  
  
"Yeah, it is."  
  
Now, normal people haven't got the nerve to talk to a guy who's worth a fortune. Even the toughest guys crumble when someone mentions his name. Then. his hand reached out from his grip. I looked at his hand, looked up to see his face again.  
  
"Oh god... I don't know anything each guy does in this entourage." I sighed.  
  
"I'll explain."Luffy replied.  
  
"Attention! Let's celebrate our new member of the Straw -Hat Gang!"  
  
The party was immense. Beer was tossed in the air when the slightest movement was made. I loved the party, since I were the heart of it. I grinned as Sanji and Zoro fought over the last pint of beer. Nami was laughing while Luffy was continusly kept jumping into the air. Chopper turned into his human form and began to dance awful. This was the greatest moment of my life.  
  
"A toast to our new member!"  
  
"Amen!!!!" We all shouted.  
  
-2 B Continued.  
  
Hope people liked chapter 1. Onto chapter 2!!! ( 


	4. Chapter 2: City With Two Names

Hey to anyone who is even reading this story, hope ya like chap. 2!  
  
Big shout out to Starah (Author of 'Reborn', 'Peppermint Dual' some of my favorite OP fanfics of all time.) And Roz (Author of Smile because it happened and Please take me there......... Please check these out; they're worth the time.  
  
Chapter 2: City With Two Names  
  
Merlin stared at the sea, as what has happened during the last four days. It's been four days since he joined the Straw-Hat Gang and still his second thoughts is still in large. The weather seemed fine, due to Merlin's power to control the weather. While Merlin was enjoying the fine weather, he heard numbers said behind his back. Drops of sweat and blood flowed down the deck. Merlin turned around to confront.  
  
  
  
  
  
"4000... Snn! 4001! 4002! 4003!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Zoro. Apart from having a lame Bandanna tied around his forehead, the first thing that caught Merlin's eye, is Zoro's hideous scar. Merlin stared at Zoro for a long time. Who wouldn't stare at a guy who has lifted a metric tonne with his bare hands? While Zoro was lifting weights, Usop chilled on the Crow's nest.  
  
  
  
  
  
CLANG!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
The sound of a metric ton dropped, echoed in the distance. Luckily the ship was STURDY, or else this boat WILL sink. Zoro puffed heavily like he ran a thousand miles. He kept chanting and whispering while his head was bobbed down. His chest dripped in sweat, and his hands bleed from the weight.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Merl'! Can you give me a hand?" Zoro shouted.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Er... Sure!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Merlin really wasn't sure what he was doing. He tried to lift the HUGE weights WITH Zoro, but Merlin rather have more mental power than his weak and flimsy body. So with the help of his Telekinesis, he moved the weights into the room without moving a finger.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I thought you're stronger than that, Zoro?" Usop yelled.  
  
  
  
  
  
"SHUT UP!" Zoro furiously replied back.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nami was working out the destination the ship was going. After that furious battle between them and Baroque Works, Luffy still felt that scar when Crocodile impaled him through his chest. He hoped that Vivi is happy, after they departed for what's best.  
  
  
  
  
  
"GUYS!! Get into the conference room!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Phooooooooo..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Major Smoker had to smoke cigars; it's his signature mood. He still couldn't find which place that Luffy's party is heading. He rattled his head and flicked the dead ashes onto the deck.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tagishi reporting back SIR!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, what is it now?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"The pirates are heading towards shore land near Angel city, SIR!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fine, fine. let's go there."  
  
  
  
  
  
"YES SIR!!!" She shouted.  
  
  
  
  
  
Smoker had a MAJOR headache (Pardon the pun), and did anything to get rid of it. Although he is made of smoke, sometimes the smell made him ill. That explained the three crates of aspirin stashed in his ship. Smoker sighed as he put his boots back on and decided to call Hina "The Black Cage".  
  
  
  
  
  
"I hate this part." He muttered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jesus!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ace shouted to the top of his lungs. He just seen Luffy's wanted poster and he was quite impressed. One Billion Bellies was a LOT of money, compared to normal people. Ace was still in his 20's and could surpass Luffy's skills easily, but being his older brother, he decided to go easy and not try TOO hard in his adventures.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey singenuts!! Hurry up and get on!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright! One minute, you tight ass!" Ace shouted back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Humph. I underestimated him."  
  
  
  
  
  
Mihawk stared at Zoro's wanted poster, while being surrounded by dead bodies of Marines. Unfortunately, a Marine ship attacked Mihawk, unfortunately for them. Mihawk breathed invisibly, and continued to take the supplies useful to the warrior. Mihawk barely broke a smile as his next destination, was a city.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah crap, got a paper cut." He angrily said.  
  
  
  
  
  
The warrior stared at his finger, as drops of his blood tickled down his hand. Ironically, the first cut made to him in 5 years, was a piece of paper. Mihawk angrily tore the paper and stuffed it down his throat.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mmm.urgh, Tastes like shit." He muttered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, MY TIGER IS BIGGER THAN YOUR LION!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"NO, MY LION IS BIGGER THAN YOUR TIGER!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
".yy..ees. s.ii..rr"  
  
  
  
  
  
Two pirates trembled at their captain. It was no surprise that Red-Haired Shanks was a wanted man. After ten years, he turned into a pirate that ever Gold D. Roger will listen to. He smiled; he held a piece of paper that was kinda special to look at.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Besides gentlemen, we should celebrate, NOT fight. IS THAT CLEAR?" Shank's suggested.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yy.yy.yyy.ess.ss c.aaa.ap.pp.ti.on" They trembled  
  
  
  
  
  
Shanks smirked as he admired Luffy's wanted picture. Not many people ARE wanted for one billion bellies. He felt his hair, as he missed his beloved straw-hat. His left shoulder began sending pulses of pain, as tears dripped from his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Our baby boy is growing up."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Angel Town." Nami announced.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Say WHAT?" The rest shouted.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let me explain. Angel town is on the fifth (next) island. The government of Angel City made a law, to block the way to people who is going to the sixth island, without permission. Although, we could just take the next island, that's BESIDE it. The Lockpost could ONLY guide us to Angel Town. Unfortunately, that town is swarming with Marines, so we have to lay low for quite a while."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Gotcha" Usop replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I gotta go to a city anyway. My blades are getting rusty and blunt." Zoro said.  
  
"Besides, our supplies are running short. Due to your big mouth Luffy!" Sanji exclaimed.  
  
"What? I only eat 5 meals a day!"  
  
"ONLY Luffy?" The rest questioned.  
  
"Wellll. there's some snacks here and there." He truthfully answered.  
  
The rest sighed, due to Luffy's stupidity. Their five-week rationing barely lasted for five days. Chopper quickly took out his fishing rod and went to work. Zoro tried futilely to sharpen his most prized possession.  
  
"Oi Zoro, I could sharpen it for you," Merlin suggested.  
  
"Nah, it ok," Zoro answered back.  
  
Merlin sighed as he watched Zoro scrape the rust off his swords. His fingers started to become itchy and had no choice to chant the words.  
  
"SHERUVH BUTN GURNIVA!"  
  
A bright light surrounded the sword and began to 'cleanse' the blade. Zoro was amazed to see that the blade was good as new in seconds. Zoro felt the tip of the sword, and felt the jolt of pain from a new weapon.  
  
"How many spells do you know?"  
  
"Er. A lot." Merlin proudly replied.  
  
"Hey Merl', do you know a spell that creates food?" Luffy shouted.  
  
"No."  
  
"Damn, you suck at magic."  
  
"YOU WANNA GET BURNED?!" Merlin angrily replied.  
  
Nami was busily plotting the next course to Angel City and began to prepare the disguises. While Chopper was busily trying to catch fish, Usop was busy, building another cannon for the ship. Sanji prepared lunch and Zoro was busy sleeping.  
  
"I can't wait" Luffy announced.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Damn, can't this town be more crappier?" Luffy announced.  
  
Although the town DID sound good, the town was full of slums and tents, the home for bums, unemployed and the hopeless. Zoro looked around in misery and disgust. Angel city sounded like a city full of hope and possibilities, but it looked like one big project.  
  
"Well. we still have to have permission by the government, so let's go to the nearest town center." Nami suggested.  
  
"Get you disguises on." Usop said.  
  
Luffy planted the fake nose, contact lenses and different clothes to disguise him. Then after he done that, he put back his faithful hat back on.  
  
"Luffy you idiot! People will recognize you wearing that hat!" Sanji pointed out.  
  
"No they won't, look!" Chopper replied  
  
They all turned around to see that the entire population was wearing a hat. This IS spring island you know. It was entirely full of people wearing hats to protect them from UV rays. Sanji sighed as Luffy dusted and put back on his hat. After five minutes, the party was ready.  
  
"I'm gonna go to the diner, seeya in 2 hours." Luffy innocently said.  
  
WHACK!  
  
"No, we are gonna go to the town center!" Nami corrected.  
  
"Alright, you don't have to hit me!"  
  
"Yes I do"  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you're stupid."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Luffy flipped back up onto his feet. Nami had a really short temper, and basically Luffy, most of the times, lit her fuse. The sign read "Welcome to Devil City." Unfortunately, the welcome sign's "Angel" was crossed off and replaced with "Devil". Luffy thought. COOL!  
  
  
  
  
  
"CLOSED?" Nami shouted.  
  
"Due to the celebration ceremony of the creation of Angel town, all passes to Autumn Island is forbidden." The Mayor replied.  
  
"Damn. that sucks," Luffy replied.  
  
"If you will excuse me, I have another appointment."  
  
The Mayor was fat, as in OBESE fat. His chins looked like bumps on his face, and his stomach looked like it was barely hanging from his torso. His chair rather looked more of a throne than a laz-e-boy. The guards escorted the party outside when the door was slammed behind them when they stepped outside.  
  
"Well, this bites."  
  
"You're telling me."  
  
Zoro's stomach gurgled and his face drooped, due to his famine. The party didn't have ANYTHING to eat for the last 5 days. They were all famished, and Luffy was no exception.  
  
"I'm hungry." Luffy quietly whispered.  
  
"Ya think?" Usop replied back.  
  
"Luffy's right. We didn't have anything to eat since last week. We have to eat SOMETHING." Nami replied.  
  
Their stomach's echoed as they ran to find a restaurant. Nami had plenty of money in her purse, so they had nothing to worry about. Except.  
  
"They're closed?" They all shouted.  
  
"I couldn't find anything open." Nami replied.  
  
"Ohhh."  
  
The rest collapsed by fatigue, while people walked past them without even noticing there was six people dying of hunger. Zoro's teeth clenched and his stomach was REALLY pissed off.  
  
"DOESN'T THIS TOWN CARE FOR ANYONE?" Zoro exclaimed.  
  
"I do."  
  
The party turned, to the voice. It seemed that ONE person cared for anyone, in this town. It was a boy; he looked like a portrait, of a ghost. He then, offered a hand, which carried a loaf of bread. The party stared at the boy, as Luffy snatched the loaf in one swift motion.  
  
"Thanks kid." Luffy answered.  
  
WHACK!  
  
Nami's fist towered over Luffy's head, and then gave back the bread to this strange boy.  
  
"I'm sorry for my IDIOTIC friend, and please tell us your name."  
  
"My name is Juki, and if you want to eat, then you could eat at my home."  
  
"YEA."  
  
WHACK!  
  
"We would be delighted to come to your home." Nami answered back  
  
The rest stared at the fallen captain, as he had more bumps on his head, than an Australian road. Zoro sighed as he dragged Luffy, like a weight around his neck.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jesus, you're poor!" Luffy commented.  
  
WHACK!!  
  
Once again, Nami's fist hung above Luffy's head for his negative criticism. Nami KNEW that Luffy's didn't mean it, but it still could hurt Juki's self esteem. Juki's place honestly, looked like a hurricane came and sadly destroyed the boy's home. Plasters were barely hanging from wall to wall. The only light was the sun that came from windows with no glass. His bed was just a shell, with rags to make up the blankets and pillows. His face was dirty, and he was EXTREMELY thin. Sanji quietly opened a box of matches to light up a fag, but Nami quickly crossed her head side-to-side.  
  
"What happened?" Nami asked.  
  
"Huh?" Juki quietly replied.  
  
She pointed out to the barren wasteland that he calls a home. His eyes begin to water, and tears dropped from his face. Luffy stared at the ten- year old, while quietly munching on some dried fish jerky. His heart burned in rage, and he swore vengeance to whom that was responsible for this. Juki opened his mouth to tell the tale.  
  
"It was the Mayor. The last mayor before him was a kind man." He begins.  
  
  
  
  
  
The last mayor was named "Hungyu", and he ruled this city with absolute kindness. He began to build homeless shelters to support children and used his money to full extent.  
  
"I don't care about losing the budget by 40%! We need to build more homeless shelters for keeping roofs over their heads! We can't supply the food, medicine, but at LEAST we can keep the rain out of their eyes."  
  
CLANG!  
  
"Jesus christ, these people are heartless."  
  
The city was at its full, the industrial business began to make a fortune and the government was fully civilized. Until HE came.  
  
His name was Malati, and he had been trying to be the new Mayor. Although he was the most intellectually superior, he had an evil intention. His plan entirely based on capitalism, and only cared for money.  
  
  
  
Soon, Hungru was kicked out of the seat, due to 'wasting' the money on 'optional' buildings. Then Malati came in to the Mayor's seat. He then began demolishing homeless shelters and began building luxury hotels. After that, he kept all the money from cleaning the city, new roads and public hazard cures. Who ever opposed him, that person is banished, then secretly killed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And that's the whole story." Juki finished.  
  
"Wait, if you're living in a place like this, how come you know all this? Your grammar, punctuation and vocabulary sounds pretty educated." Merlin questioned.  
  
"I was educated from the homeless shelters that Hungru built."  
  
Juki pointed to a wall, which held up a sign 'Home for Homeless' hanging from a blunt nail. Juki then pointed to a portrait, which artists drew a picture of Hungru. He looked kinda young, and he didn't look too fragile. His face reminded Luffy, of Shanks. He then flipped back up and cracked his knuckles, preparing himself.  
  
"Oh. bugger. Well. I know our next goal is," Luffy replied.  
  
"Let's bash this fat bastard." Luffy suggested.  
  
"No! I got a better idea." Merlin answered. "As long he has money to support his city, he won't get kicked out. So let's steal ALL his bellies so he'll kicked out from the government."  
  
"THAT won't work."  
  
A blast of smoke came through the door, while the whole gang was surprised. But when the smoke cleared, a familiar face was recognized. Two packs of cigars was strapped on his jacket. He carried a large watchamacallit, while he grinned as he saw Luffy.  
  
"Hey Smoker. What's up?" Luffy questioned.  
  
"We thought you would be heading this way, so we kinda predicted you would come to this city. Smart, huh?"  
  
Smoker then breathed out the smoke from his cigars. Juki coughed, while Luffy stood in front of him. Luffy's face began to tighten and well prepared for the fight.  
  
"Major Smoker!"  
  
"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" he bellowed.  
  
A girl with a flowery shirt 'tumbled' in, as she got back up, she had a firm grip on her sword. Tagishi eyes flashed in anger and hatred to Zoro. She trained immensely to match his level. Zoro, so far, could cut metal, defeated one hundred bounty hunters at Whisky Peak and defeated Tagishi without even trying.  
  
"Damn. she's back!" Zoro shouted.  
  
"I won't lose twice, you sexist pig!" Tagishi shouted back.  
  
"Dude, what the hell did you do to this chick?" Sanji questioned.  
  
"Hey EVERYONE! Let's take this outside, okay? It's not nice to fight in someone's house." Luffy commanded.  
  
"This is a HOUSE?" Smoker replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
Luffy's gang left the 'house' and faced Smoker outside. Luffy then faced the obvious, it was only six versus two, and in case SOMEHOW Luffy gets killed, another person can replace him.  
  
"Er. we kinda outnumbered here Tagishi. Tagishi? TAGISHI!" Smoker shouted.  
  
Tagishi breathed heavily, as she wanted to duel Zoro for what she done. When he was critically injured after, when he defeated Daz Bohness. (AKA - Mr 1) and had a grudge since she was beaten.  
  
"Let's go," Luffy started.  
  
  
  
  
  
-To Be continued!  
  
( loki3seven@hotmail.com 


End file.
